Desert Rose
by Miyuki Inakamono
Summary: If I summarized, I'd give it all away.. So all I'll say is that this song-fic has to do with Quatre and Dorothy, and it stares the song "Desert Rose" by Sting. Please R/R!!


**_Desert Rose_**

**_By Katsumi Tonicha_**

_//...Just a note, the rose is supposed to represent Dorothy. Observe and take note. Thank you...//****_   
  


**_~The music begins~_**

*We see Quatre, leaving the Sanc Kingdom. He salutes Noin and climbes into a jet behind him. The scene cuts to two Aries. They fly up behind Quatre in the jet and shoot it down. It crashed into the sand below.   
  


Dorothy's eyes fly open. She blinks and sits up in her bed. Slowly, she walks to her balcony, the silk drapes billowing in the wind, as well as her long blond hair and long silky white nightgown. Dawn is just breaking. She walks out.*   
  


**_"I dream of rain"_**   
  


*She looks out, bothered by something.*   
  


**_"I dream of gardens in the desert sand"_**   
  


*The scene cuts to Quatre. He's trudging along the desert dunes, Arab cape on and stick in hand. He looks weary from the walking and the heat.*   
  


**_"I wake in pain"_**   
  


*Quatre finally falls, tired and faint from the heat.*   
  


**_"I dream of love as time runs through my hand*_**   
  


*Quatre thought's wander back to the Sanc Kingdom. There, Dorothy is talking with Noin about something.*   
  


**_"I dream of fire"_**   
  


*Noin walks away. She obviously infromed Dorothy of Quatre's leave, for Dorothy remembers the jet crashing over the desert from her dream the previous night.*   
  


**_"These dreams are tied to a horse that never tires"_**   
  


*Quatre sands up in the sand, wind blowing his hair across his eyes, cascading his vision, as well as hi dark cape.*   
  


**_"And in the flames"_**   
  


*He looks around him at the endless desert, the never-ending desolate land.*   
  


**_"Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire"_**   
  


*And so is the cue for Dorothy. Her eyes glaze over, and for a breif second, worry overtakes her face. But then, just as quickly, the ever cool expression returns, as though no thought of the young pilot ever crossed her mind.*   
  


**_"This desert rose"_**   
  


*The scene cuts, and Dorothy is now walking along in a gorgeous garden courtyarn, full of various colorful flowers.*   
  


**_"Each of her veils, a secret promise"_**   
  


*She is walking slowly, looking about her at the beauty of the flowers.*   
  


**_"This desert flower"_**   
  


*Dorothy's eye is caught by a white rose. She picks the beautiful flower.*   
  


**_"No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this"_**   
  


*She brings it to her face and takes in the sweet scent. She smiles at the pleasure that washes over her.*   
  


**_"And as she turns"_**   
  


*Dorothy spins and throws the rose into the air. The rose turns into a white dove, beautiful and pure as virgin snow.*   
  


**_"The way she moves in the logic of all my dreams"_**   
  


*The scene pauses on the flying dove. The background changes into the desert, the never-ending desolate land, and the scene continues.*   
  


**_"This fire burns"_**   
  


*The dove flies over Quatre head. He looks up and gazes at it in awe. He opens his hand and it lands in his palm.*   
  


**_"I realize nothing's as it seems"_**   
  


*The dove turns into a rose in his hands.*   
  


**_"I dream of rain"_**   
  


*He drops the new white rose in surprise. It lands on the sand before his feet.*   
  


**_"I dream of gardens in the desert sand"_**   
  


*The fallen rose closes up.*   
  


**_"I wake in pain"_**   
  


*Back to Dorothy, finally. She's looking around her in awe. She pivots, taking in the scene of the flowers around her closing up.*   
  


**_"I dream of love as time runs through my hands"_**   
  


*She suddenly smiles as the roses all open back up. She knows.*   
  


**_"I dream of rain"_**   
  


*And, yet again, back to Quatre. He holds the rose again. It opens to his touch.*   
  


**_"I lift my gaze to empty skies above"_**   
  


*Quatre looks up at the omnious clouds gathering over his head. He pulls the rose close to his heart.*   
  


**_"I close my eyes, this rare perfume"_**   
  


*Quatre closes his eyes and smells the rose, taking in its intoxicatingly sweet scent.*   
  


**_"Is the sweet intoxication of her love"_**   
  


*The scene takes to the sky, black with an omen, falling back down to Dorothy. She has a small, sinical smile on her face. Slowly, she picks a white rose, another one. The rose shrivels in her hand and dies. She drops it, it smile still visible. She looks at a finger, so pale, but now with a red spot where she was pricked by a thorn on the beautiful flower.   
  


A gun shot is heard.   
  


A memory flashes through Dorothy's head, something quick but forever etched there. A memory of passion, and of love, simple and true. She remembers it all.. All we can see about this, hear about this, is Quatre's ragged breathing mixed with hers, but falling to silence as they meet together in a kiss. His hands holding her tight, mingling with her long blond hair, messed and twisted in every possible direction.   
  


Slowly, Dorothy falls backwards onto the stone pathway. At the same time, lightning flashes and thunder claps, and rain begins to fall hard all around the area.   
  


Quatre is on his knees in the desert still, rain falling about his shaking form. His hand is clasping the rose still, but he's struggling for a breath. The hand with the rose is also clutching at his heart. His eyes are wide in agony.*   
  


**_"I dream of rain"_**   
  


*He holds out his free hand to the rain. It catches in his palm, but continuely falls out, replaced by another drop.*   
  


**_"I dream of gardens in the desert sand"_**   
  


*He holds out the rose shakily, still in pain. The petals fall out, one after another, and shrivle away. Quatre drops the stem as it dies in his hand.*   
  


**_"I wake in pain"_**   
  


*Quatre gazes around him at the falling rain, showing no mercy. The agony is still etched on his face, and he is having to take slow, deep breathes to calm himselft back down.*   
  


**_"I dream of love as time runs through my hands"_**   
  


*He stands slowly, picking the dead stem back up.*   
  


**_"Sweet desert rose"_**   
  


*He looks down at it in his hand.*   
  


**_"Each of her veils, a secert promise"_**   
  


*Quatre's eyes widen, and Dorothy's reflection is very visible in them. The rain falls all around him now, and his bangs are plastered to his forehead.*   
  


**_"This desert rose"_**   
  


*Quatre looks at the rose stem grow anew. The rain continues to pound around him.*   
  


**_"No sweet prefume ever tortured me more than this"_**   
  


*He sniffs the new flower in his hands.*   
  


**_"Sweet desert rose"_**   
  


*He drops it again.*   
  


**_"The memory of Eden haunts us all"_**   
  


*Se see his hand, pricked by a small thorn on the rose. In the rain, the blood drips down his palm and falls onto the desert ground.*   
  


**_"This desert flower, this rare perfume."_**   
  


*He looks down at the rose. The rain blows even harder, and the wind picks up. Lightening lights the sky, and thunder claps loudly around him.*   
  


**_"Is the sweet intoxication of the fall"_**   
  


**_~The music begins to slowly fade out.~_**   
  


*Quatre looks down at the rose. It turns to dust and it washed away by the rain. Quatre looks up. His and Dorothy's eyes overlap on the screen, each wet from the rain. Slowly, each close to the rain, letting it pound hard and wash away their sins of the past. But only Quatre's eyes open back up...*   
  


**_//...Owari...//_**

**_@-----_**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
